


Every Hero Has Their Downfall

by yoursisterwasright



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursisterwasright/pseuds/yoursisterwasright
Summary: "This was your home! We were your friends! I thought friendship meant something to you! Since when has that changed?""Since I became realistic!"After having their citizenship revoked, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit pull together their closest friends and fall into a war which they win, making Wilbur president again and letting L'Manburg be restored to it's formal glory. However, after the war is where the story begins.Everyone expects normality to return, but what if their so called hero is more concerned about losing his power again than the better of the country and the people.An alternative ending to the second DSMP arc where Wilbur didn't go insane, instead reclaiming power and naming himself president.
Kudos: 4





	1. The End Of An Era

Screams. Screeches. Oh God. A cacophony of yells that sound ever so similar to a former tyrants voice echo around the oddly creepy basement. A basement that, technically, no one was supposed to be in. Though, punishments need to be distributed.

An arm snakes through both of the horned mans, pinning them behind his back with a smug chuckle, as he struggled to stay steady and above the dark purple void that lead to the banned land. Briefly, he trips, forcing him to look his future doom in the eyes yet another time. It felt as if all his worst nightmare were being made true. First he lost power, to the people he'd stripped it from no less, now he was to be tossed into the endless portal that leads to God knows where with his shitty and lonely life flashing before his eyes.

"Are you ready, Schlatt?" The man behind him growled, a slight echo to his voice. Schlatt gulped, his horns felt as if they were shrinking and his hands were shaking violently. There were short and unsure breaths coming out of his mouth and he listened to the man behind him chuckle again.

"You wouldn't." He mutters, despite being certain that the other would. He most definitely would. Another chuckle comes from the taller mans mouth.

"Wanna bet?" He says, his voice low as he untucks his arm from Schlatt's and instead grabs the neck of his shirt, turning him around so his back was facing the portal, though he was being held over it.  
"I think that sounds like a thing I'd do." He whispers, his quiet voice would be enough to send shivers of fear through those who heard it, if not the being threatened with a possible death already. Still, the horned man took a deep breath before giving it one final attempt, little did he know it would be his last.

"Soot, that place will go to shit without me!" He cries, begging to be saved, attempting to be heard. Sadly, no one could hear them, no one that was selfless enough to step forward at that moment anyway. Even if they had heard, why would they have helped him after everything he's done to them.

"It'll be a nice experiment at least." The tall man murmurs, a smirk appearing on his face as he pushes Schlatt, taking a step back as he does. A loud laugh comes from his throat as he watches his old friend fall into the voice, clutching around in an attempt to grab something, anything. To no avail though, as he falls down, screaming his now enemies name.

"Wilbur!" He cries, disappearing a second later. A chuckle escaped Wilbur's lips as he heard that.

"Oh Schlatt, you always knew how to make people laugh." He says, grinning. He jumped down from the ledge, looking over to see a dirty blonde haired man with a white mask.  
"Didn't think I'd see you here." He nods to him, walking past him as he exits the room, leaving the masked man known as Dream confused yet worried. 

There were rules and it appears one of them was just broken. Though, punishments need to be distributed... right?


	2. And The Start Of A New One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a new era. An era without Schlatt. An era with a fair and just leader. Hopefully.

It's been weeks. It's been weeks since anyone's seen Schlatt, the person who ran the most tyrannical in the brief yet memorable history of L'Manburg, which was now restored to it's former glory. No one had known if life would go back to normality after the war, sure they hoped, but no one knew, thankfully life seemed to be getting better though. They'd even reinstated Wilbur as the President, well he'd reinstated himself. The spirit was there and in Niki's eyes he was the rightful leader. He made L'Manburg afterall.

On the subject of Schlatt’s sudden disappearance however, it was worrying a lot of people. How could one of the most feared men in the world disappear overnight? Why would he? The answers were unknown to the German girl, but she wouldn’t ask Wilbur. Ever Since the war he’d been… different. A bad kind of different, he was probably just shaken up though. It’s not everyday that you get banished from your own country then reinstated as leader after fighting with the current president and then being brought back into a position of power. Now Niki thought about it, she should probably check on him again. 

Over the past few weeks she’d made a habit of visiting the brown haired man and talking to him about the goings on, usually his blonde haired vice president Tommy was with him, but on occasions he wasn’t Wilbur never spoke badly of him. If anything he spoke proudly of him. Overall everything was going perfectly except for the disappearances and it was all thanks to Wilbur. Well mostly, the possibility of Wilbur causing the disappearances never crossed Niki’s mind. He’s a good person, surely he wouldn’t do that. Besides, all his energy had been put into restoring L’Manberg to its previous natural allure.

The area was thriving, the walls were being built back up and all the mismatched buildings that were built by Schlatt and the rest of his supporters were being demolished by Wilbur. Niki had even been given permission to build another flag after Fundy had burnt the original down and then changed it to fit in with his own scheme. It was brighter and more cheerful and just overall more beautiful. The leaves were a genuine fresh green instead of a darkened and deadened green that seemed to drain life from the surrounding area. There were butterflies and other bright and beautiful insects flying around, occasionally they’d land on Niki’s finger and she couldn’t help but smile. The preservation of the environment was probably the second best thing to come from the rebellion after Wilbur and Tommy being able to come back to L’Manberg. 

Niki slowly walked through the tall grass, her eyes scanning the beautiful world she’d watched everyone build and even helped build. As the cuffs on the bottom of her pale overalls brushed against the crisp grass she let out a quiet sigh, the rucksack shivering slightly when her shoulders moved up and down. The area had a soft comfort to the girl, it gave her this feeling of home. All of her closest friends were here, those that loved her and who she loved and nothing could change that. In her mind, their friendships were too strong to be torn apart by even a large disagreement over land, leadership and rights, and in her pocket was a picture that she’d held close throughout the entirety of the second war. A picture of her, Fundy, Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy with a small Eret drawn in the corner. It had been in her pocket for the entirety of the second war, edging her onwards in her quest to bring back Wil and Tommy. It paid off, which made the comfort better.

Sighing, she let her eyes carry over to the tower where Wilbur stayed, as much as she, and others, would try and visit him he still seemed lonely. Maybe it was because of Technoblade. After the war, Techno was angered by Wilbur's instant betrayal of his anarchist promises to him. He was lied to and used in his eyes, told that they'd have an anarchist country with no more governments and a more fair civilization only to have them go and create a whole new government in front of his eyes. After that he left, no one knows where he went though there are whispers of distant castles or lands but never anything that was confirmed to the group. Perhaps she should visit Wil, he probably does miss Techno. 

Meanwhile in Wilbur's equivalent of the white house there was a rather peculiar conversation going on between the president and a man with a mask that may have worried any passers if they'd heard. Thankfully though, they didn't.  
"You broke a rule Wilbur! I can't just gloss over that." The man with a mask cried, sounding more tired than annoyed.

"You wouldn't have to if you'd stopped me. Why didn't you?" Wilbur says, his eyes peaking up from beneath his brown hair to look at the man.   
"Why was that Dream?" He chuckles softly, smirking. 

"I didn't think you'd do it!" Dream retorts back, the parts of his face that were showing beneath the mask turning slightly red.

"That wasn't the reason. You wanted him dead as much as I did! It doesn't matter who's side you were one, you wanted chaos. That's what you said and guess what. The best chaos comes from a small violation of rules." The President replies, leaning back in his chair, a wide grin set on his face. He knew he'd won this argument, one cannot simply deny the truth, no matter how much they wish to nor how deceitful the person. A deep sigh comes from beside the bookshelf as the dirty blonde haired man turns around.

"I'm not denying that, but you did it the wrong way. You probably didn't even kill him!" He yells before taking a deep breath, his hands were shaking slightly it was almost as if the nations he'd tried to build into a tense peace were slipping out of grip. "Just know this Wil. I don't stand with you. I never have and I never will. If it were up to me, you wouldn't be president. And if I cared enough I'd just kill you." He growls, turning around and storming out the room. As he does so he brushes past the blonde German girl.

Wilbur watches him leave before turning his attention to that girl, his cocky smirk becoming a welcoming smile.  
"Niki! How are you?" He says, somewhat cheerfully though he doesn't get up to hug her as he used to. This leads to a brief hesitation inside of her. What's up with him? Maybe he's having an off day, but then again everyday seems like an off day recently. That thing that happened as she showed up was odd though. She'd never seen Dream that angry or Wilbur with that kind of expression. Despite these thoughts she stepped into his office, smiling brightly at him.

"I'm good! How are you? Where's Tommy, I brought him more feathers for his arrows." She says, holding a small plate of cookies to Wilbur. "I made these for you as well." She says, her smile turning to a frown as he takes the plate and places it to the side of his desk instead of in the middle like he usually does. He didn't even take a bite. 

"I'm fine and Tommy's off with Tubbo I believe. I told him to go somewhere so I could have my meeting with Dream." He says, standing up and walking over to look out one of the large windows that covered his back wall. "It's beautiful isn't it? It wasn't like this when Schlatt was here. How wonderful that he's gone now." He chuckles softly. A dark and menacing chuckle that gave Niki goosebumps.

"He isn't gone though, is he? I thought he was in hiding nearby. Or in a prison." She asks, her voice growing higher and more worried by the second. Now this definitely wasn't how he acted normally, maybe it was just his way of coping but she'd never known for him to be this... vague yet creepy.

"Oh no he is most definitely gone. I made sure of that." He mutters, another chuckle appearing from his throat.

"You made sure of it?" The blonde girl questions, her voice shaking. Hopefully she'd get an answer to that worry, but alas she didn't.

"Wil! Wil!" Tommy cries, rushing in, his blonde hair bouncing up and down. "Dream wants a meeting with you. He said tonight at 8, near L'Mantree." He grins.

"Very well." Wilbur mutters, a smirk creeping onto his face as he turns around. "Niki, Tommy, I'd like you both to leave. I believe I have some preparation to do." He says, nodding to the exit. The other two exchanged a glance before turning around and exiting. Though before leaving Niki looked back at Wil, questioning if this really was the man she used to know. Only time will tell.


	3. Is There Danger In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranger things begin to happen, but nothing the L'Manburgians can't handle. Hopefully anyway.

"What happened to be an all powerful God figure?" A teasing snicker mutters as a sigh comes from the side. 

"Dream, you're literally the most powerful guy on the server just go and fight him." Another voice appears, a chuckle emerging from the previous speaker. 

"It's not that simple. Wilbur isn't playing by the rules. You can't win an unfair fight if you play by the rules." The masked man, known as Dream, says, looking around at his friends that sat in the kitchen of their house. The two look at each other, exchanging worried glances as the other paces around the room. quite clearly stressed out his mind.

"So... what are you going to do?" A brown haired man wearing goggles, known as George, whispers. It was as if they were worried that if they spoke too loud the walls would cave in and the very man they were talking about would emerge from the ground.

"Meet him and hope for the best. I don't know." Dream sighs, pausing to sit in a chair leaning against the wooden wall. "If I don't come back though, I need you to hide. I need you to go into hiding, send coded messages to a few that may be able to decipher them. Try to gather intel. You need to take down Wilbur, but be safe doing it, so use other people. Find people you can trust that are close to Wilbur and get them to turn against him. Okay?" He murmurs, looking between the two.

"Nothings gonna happen. Fine though." The black haired man, whose hair was being held back by a white bandanna, spoke.

Dream nodded, looking between the two before stepping towards the door and grabbing a long, brown cloak with an overhanging hood. 

"Goodbye. Stay safe." He says, leaving the house with a quick open and close of the door. The slowly setting sun instantly almost blinds him, making him shield his eyes in an attempt to look over the country of L'Manberg and scout out his enemy. Sighing, he began to walk over to the meeting point. 

As the sun disappeared everything fell silent, leaving Dream with the overarching feeling that something bad was going to happen. He felt almost stupid for organising the meeting, then again he didn’t really have a choice on the actions he could take. The mans feet dragged over the floor, causing dust to fill the air and envelope him. 

“Dream. I believe you asked to see me.” A voice called as a tall figure stepped out, brown hair falling in his face. It was difficult to see the facial features of him but Dream instantly knew it was Wilbur, though all that could be seen was his hair and the glint of his teeth as he smirked.  
“I think it’s best if we talk outside of the view of curious eyes and ears.” Wilbur continues, a more knowing smile taking over his face. All Dream could do was nod. He usually knew everything everyone had planned and how to either help or hinder them, but this time he has no idea. He didn’t know if he could trust Wilbur or not, but he had no choice but to willingly follow him to wherever was best. 

About long five minutes later they were both standing in the stronghold, neither moving as if waiting for something.   
“I don’t understand why you wanted us to talk in here.” Dream murmurs, his hand twitching towards the axe he had attached to his side. 

“Why don’t you tell me why you wanted to talk first?” Wilbur says, smiling in an almost sickening way. There wasn’t a hint of lying yet he showed no signs of being genuine, this scared Dream. 

“I, well, I think you’re endangering your citizens. L’Manburg was a place for freedom, that’s how you described it, and by breaking the rules you’re risking their freedom with danger. You’re risking their safety by unlocking the End, you have no idea what that place holds, how do you know this won’t hurt anyone?” He pauses for a second, looking around to see that they’ve walked into the portal room, his hand instantly reaches to grab his axe, but it isn’t there. Dreams eyes shift towards Wilbur who’s standing in front of him smirking, holding the axe in his right hand while the left lays in his pocket.   
Shit.


End file.
